moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Verthill Valley
Human Orc Dwarf High Elf Troll Half-Elf Undead |government info = Military Rule - Led by Lord Commander Lantos Swiftsong |resource info = Mining Agriculture Fishing Manufacturing Fur Trapping |affiliation info = (Majority) (Formerly) (Formerly) (Minority) |faith_and_beliefs info = (Majority) (Minority) |organizations info = Argent Bulwark Verthill Company}} The Verthill Valley is located within the mountains of the southern Eastern Plaguelands. The Valley is currently held by forces of the Argent Crusade with Lord Commander Lantos Swiftsong being the de facto Lord of the Valley. Geography Enclosed by tall mountains, the Valley of Verthill sits many leagues south of the town of Darrowshire, with only one entrance into the valley, this allows for great defensibility for those who control it. The valley is comprised of mostly flat plains, covered in thick forests of oak and maple trees. On the far end of the valley is a large lake, being fed by four massive waterfalls and from this lake comes the Preb River which flows out of the valley and out of the one pass in and feeds down into Darrowmere Lake. While much of the land was once forested, in the center of the valley sits the sprawling town of Verthill that once had buildings on both sides of the river. Around Verthill, on both sides of the River Preb, is a large region of cleared flatlands that. Prior to the Scourging of Lordaeron this large expanse of land was covered in huge fields of wheat, apple orchards and pastures for grazing. Since the Scourging much of that land has started to become shrublands As the valley has now been recaptured the shrublands and regrowing forests have started to be cleared to allow farming to resume in the valley. Climate Economy Timber Beyond the fields north of Verthill and south of Verthill directly are large forests that the humans in the Valley have been cutting and replanting for centuries, these large oaks and study ironoaks have been used for ships, housing and much more. The rare "Moon Tree" (Name WIP) also can be found in small quantities in this valley and the wood is famed for ship building, though very few ships have been made with it. Mining Thanks to the area in the valley known as "Aeredale" and the "Dawnwich" in the north western and south western portions of the valley, mineral goods and the products they create have been mined for centuries, leading to the valley being an okay supplier of iron, copper, tin and gold to the villages of Corin's Crossing and nearby Andorhal. Many have reason to believe that mithril is also located within the valley due to small samples of it having been prospected, as of the resettling of the valley though, no veins have been found. Agriculture / Fishing Manufacturing Mason and Riedmun Manufacturing Settlements Jansport Verthill Dawnwich Aeredale Jaster's Keep Imports / Exports Consumer Goods refer to any products bought by consumers that may come from that classification of goods. Imports Minerals *Coal Exports Minerals *Gold *Copper *Iron *Tin Agriculture *Grain *Corn *Apples *Grapes *Wine Blacksmithing Goods *Armor *Weapons *Consumer Goods Lumber Products *Charcoal *Timber *Consumer Goods History Settlement Barony of Verthill Second War and the Light's Bulwark Scourging of Lordaeron Destruction by Scarlets Demons in Verthill Recapture and Rebuilding Return of the Scarlets Points of Interest Category:Valleys Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Undead Scourge Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Lordaeron Category:Places Category:Eastern Plaguelands Locations Category:Verthill Valley Locations